In a travel control device that controls travel of a vehicle, a technique has conventionally been known in which, when an approaching vehicle is detected around the subject vehicle, travel of the subject vehicle is controlled so that the distance between the approaching vehicle and the subject vehicle along the vehicle width direction is maintained at a constant distance or more (See JP2013-91401A).
In the above conventional technique, however, when the approaching vehicle sways from side to side, the subject vehicle also sways from side to side due to the sway of the approaching vehicle to give an uncomfortable feeling to the passengers because travel of the subject vehicle is controlled so that the distance between the approaching vehicle and the subject vehicle along the vehicle width direction is maintained at a constant distance or more.